City of Bones
by Silence In Winter
Summary: The King of the Dead, Jack Frost, must find a bride and he has chosen one lucky mortal girl. While some might call the terms of their engagement kidnapping, he tells himself that he simply forgot to mention their union to her. The devil really is in the details. [Jelsa, fantasy/paranormal AU]
1. Chapter 1: The Rose

**A/N: -sigh- I know this is a really weird time to be starting a fic like this, but the idea was niggling away at my brain and I had to get it out. So, enjoy, please review and let me know what you think. Cheers!**

City of Bones

Chapter 1: The Rose

Elsa would never have described her life as interesting. The entire continuum of her existence had been defined by preparation for an immaculate resume. In her wake were stunning report cards and vacant seats at the family dinner table, her absence satiated by the gossip of her assumed success. If it hadn't been for Anna forcefully tethering her to the Winter family, she might have drifted away completely.

Anna was always what their father called 'the good egg.' It wasn't that Elsa did anything bad. In fact, her behavior was always appropriate, unlike Anna who frequently failed at impulse control. He never meant to dismiss his eldest daughter, but while Anna was bringing home a fiancee and cutting her first deal with a recording studio, Elsa was downing Five Hour Energy shots in the dim on-call room at the back of the emergency ward in the hospital, praying silently that she would pass her exams.

Anna's success was tangible and near, while Elsa's estranged her from the ones she loved most.

Elsa always promised it would be better next year. And then the year after that. But as the pages of the calender were ripped away, her medical residency only demanded more and more time, slowly creating a rift that only Anna dared to traverse.

Perhaps, if she had held on more tightly to the ones she loved, she wouldn't be keeping the company of bones in a mausoleum, breathing the dust and ash of corpses.

* * *

It was perfect day for witchcraft. The sun was high in the noon sky and the color of golden luck. Although the clouds were no where to be seen, the air was nippy with the reminder that October was here. Red and yellow leaves as crisp as popped rice were beginning to flutter off of the branches with the slight of a hearty gust and pumpkins were appearing on stoops and porches across the city.

"Come on!" Anna called as she dragged her sister down the street, their hands locked together. "We're almost there!"

"Anna," Elsa smiled wryly, still trying to decide if she was flattered or embarrassed by her sister's enthusiasm. "You can slow down, we have all day."

Anna shook her head in disagreement. "Yes, I have all day with _you,_ we have a full day planned and I'm not going to miss a minute! You got that?"

"Okay, okay, I hear you, but can we—oomph!" While pushing through the crowd on the street, Anna had dragged her sister smack into a pedestrian.

"Oh—I'm so sorry!" Elsa mumbled as she untangled herself from the man.

"No, no," he said as he offered Elsa his hand. "I'm the one who should be apologizing." When he caught her eye, she noticed that his were the color of cobalt and his smile beckoned trouble.

Elsa felt heat rising to her cheeks. It wasn't often that she was this close to someone of the opposite sex unless they were lying on a stretcher, her arms in their intimate business in the most nonsexual way possible.

"I ran into you though." She said softly.

"Technically," Anna grabbed her sister's arm and hoisted her to her feet. "I dragged you into him, so I'm the one that should be apologizing."

"Oh," the man put his arms on his hips and grinned. "In that case, you definitely should be sorry." He said sarcastically.

Anna laughed, waving her left hand playfully to show the band around her ring finger. She was about to say something else smart and quippy when an Asian kid that couldn't have been older than fourteen ran up to them. The navy hoodie he wore was much too big for his skinny body and the left knee of his jeans was ripped open. The classic chucks he wore were scuffed and the laces were shoved into the ankles instead of securely tied. He looked every bit a pauper, especially next to the man Elsa had run into.

"Are you—" The boy took a moment to take a few puffs of breath, his chest heaving from the run. "O—Okay?"

"Are you kidding?" The man smiled and gently knocked the boy in the shoulder. "I just ran into two pretty girls, couldn't be better."

Anna blushed and put her hands to her cheeks, but Elsa squinted. The boy's pauperish appearance wasn't the only thing that was odd about the pair. Next to his older companion, he looked completely out of place. Not just out of place, but out of era. While the boy look as though he had at least gone shopping in the last century, the man looked dated in a way that was too authentic to be a typical Hallow's Eve costume.

Underneath a heavy hooded cloak the color of his eyes he wore dark shirt that looked as though it had been made of torn cloth. On his hands he wore fingerless gloves made thickly to grip a weapon, presumably the one whose hilt was clipped to his leather belt. Whereas the kid at his side looked like his origin was the bottom of a dumpster, this man looked as though he had just escaped the cliché plot of a fairytale.

What Elsa couldn't decide was—if he were to be a prince—if he would be the charming prince or the antithesis of one.

But it didn't matter because it was weird that he was walking around in a costume in borad daylight two weeks before Halloween. Something was off.

Elsa took Anna's hand with her own. "Anna, I think it's time to leave." She flashed a dry smile at the stranger and his young friend. "Sorry we bumped into you. Have a good day."

"Elsa—" Anna nudged at her older sister but Elsa was insistent on continuing their walk.

"You wanted to show me that cafe with the chocolate croissants, remember?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Wait," The man took a few quick steps to catch up with them. "Miss, I think you dropped something." He addressed Elsa directly, who immediately checked for her purse around her body and then her phone in her pocket. Both were in their rightful places.

"No," She said. "I think I have everything."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because I think this belongs to you." From beneath his cloak he produced a pristine white rose on the cusp of blooming. Curled around the stem was a strip of paper with an inscription.

"Oh, that's not mine." Elsa said quickly, trying once more to drag Anna away with her.

"Tsk, tsk, I think you're mistaken." He held it out to her again. "I think this rose could never belong to another."

Elsa held her breath for a moment. She could hear Anna giggle beside her at the spontaneous flattery her sister was receiving. It made her a little angry because this was the last thing she wanted to experience on her day off. But if it would make him go away...

"Fine." Elsa took the rose from the man. "Thank you, now have a good day."

With a smile, the man put his hood up and turned the corner with his friend. Elsa power walked with Anna in tow as fast she could down the block.

"Wow!" Anna had to almost skip to keep pace. "That was crazy."

"Yeah," Elsa agreed. "And not in the good way."

"Oh, Elsa, come on, he was totally flirting with you! How often does that happen at the hospital?"

Elsa scoffed. "More than you know, Anna!" Lies to shut her sister's mouth.

Anna shrugged. "Okay, well what do I know. But hey, what did he write on the rose?"

"Ugh," Elsa groaned. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes! Give it here?"

"Calm down, I'll read it." Holding up the Rose, Elsa unfurled the paper wrapped around the stem. Now that it was in her hands she could see the calligraphic words were written on aged parchment.

Anna was rocking up and down on her heels."What does it say, Elsa?"

"It says, _for the most beautiful woman in the world_."

"Aww!" Anna squeeled. "And he said it couldn't belong to any other woman! That's so romantic! It means he thinks you're the—"

"I know what it means, Anna." Elsa said irritably, interrupting her sister. "Let's just go to the cafe and forget about this, okay?"

"Okay, whatever you want, Grumpus."

As they started walking again, Elsa cast a wary glance over her shoulder for the man and his companion. As far as she could tell, no one was following them. Sighing, Elsa tucked the rose into her purse and then put her hands in her pockets, slowing her pace a little.

"Y'know," Anna said. "I did think his white hair was pretty cute." Elsa groaned loudly.

* * *

Elsa's heart was like a rabbit in brambles. Every beat hurt as she gulped in stale air saturated with dust that smelled of calcium and ammonia. Her fingers raked across the cement barrier inches above her face, searching for a weak point. When she lifted her elbows, they pressed against the sides of whatever box she was stuck inside,

"Hello!?" Elsa called. "Hello!? Can anyone hear me?" The only answer was silence as loud as fear. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut tightly. A hot tear rolled from each eye and fell into her tangled hair.

"Please," she whispered. Wrapping her arms around herself she squeezed, using her nails to pinch at the skin under her clothes. Maybe this was a dream and if she tried hard enough she would wake up shivering under the thin covers of her bed.

Just as she was about to let out another wail, the heavy lid to her containment began to grind open. Dim light spilled into the dark box and Elsa reached for it, feeling the semi-fresh air fill her lungs.

Grabbing the rim and sitting up, Elsa sputtered and coughed away the fresh dust the opening of the door had caused. When Elsa caught her wind, standing before her was a woman dressed in a shimmering ombre gown of turquoise and emerald silk. Falling from her shoulders was a glorious train of cool blue and green feathers that were at least a foot long each. Her brown hair was pulled tight and twisted in an ornate updo woven with sapphire-colored feathers. Floating in the air beside her were several wispy globes that emitted a soft golden light.

"So glad you're awake." She said.

"A-Awake?" Elsa was trying to remember where she had last been. She couldn't recall ever going to sleep, much less in a stone box. Dare she say coffin? Elsa looked past the woman at her surroundings. The vast windowless room was built of the same stone as the box she lay.. The light from the orbs illuminated the floor and the inch of dust that covered it. Spiders had cobbled their homes in the corners and she could hear water dripping somewhere.

Her heart began to pick up again. "Where am I?" Elsa said, her voice cracking like thin ice. Her eyes moved to the woman who smiled tenderly. "And who are you?"

"My name is Thiana. I'm your handmaid."

"My what?" Elsa said.

"You handmaid, princess."

"Oh, I'm not—I'm not a princess."

The woman frowned, touching her chin in speculation. "They... didn't tell you?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Tell me what, exactly?"

Thiana sighed. "Here, take my hand." She helped Elsa to step out of the box, which did look eerily like a coffin.

"Now, take that," she pointed to the white rose with the inscription, which had somehow woujd up at the bottom of the box. "And follow me."

Swallowing thickly, Elsa picked up the rose and followed Thiana when she gestured to do so. They walked out the only exit of the room, which lead them up several flights of steps. When they finally reached a corridor, it was as dank and deserted as her resting place had been. The walls were lined with stately portraits of men and women she had never heard of in a history book.

"Excuse me, Thiana, right?"

Thiana smiled and nodded. "Yes, princess?"

Elsa shook her head, choosing to ignore the title for now. "Where are we? And why are these people here?" She gestured to the pictures.

"Oh, them. We can talk about them later. As for where we are, this is The Gate."

"The Gate?"

Thiana nodded. "It's the entrance to the city."

Elsa's mood immediately picked up. If they were in a city that meant there were people and that meant she could get help, possibly the medical attention she seemed to need. "Which city?"

"Valhalla, of course."

"Valhalla?" Elsa shook her head. "That sounds... not like English. Where is—"

"There she is!" A voice with a Scottish accent as thick and rich as butter cut their conversation short. Storming around the corner was a woman with a massive head of unruly red curls and a determined pout on her face. Tailing her were two men in identical navy blue uniforms. "Come on you," she said as she grabbed Elsa's wrist and began dragging her down a different hall.

"Wait!" Elsa tried to free herself but the woman had a firm hold on her wrist. "I need to use a phone! I need to call my sister! We were going to get chocolate croissants—"

"There are more important matters, lass."

"I think you have the wrong person—"

"Merida," Thiana said as she loped down the hall after them, skirts in her hands. "Wait! Maybe explain to her what's—"

"Thiana, shush!" Merida snatched the white rose that Elsa had in her hand and held it up for her to observe. "See this one, dear girl? This one right here means you are the right and proper one. Now, come along."

Merida hurried Elsa up another staircase and into a room that was thankfully brighter than the halls. The stone floor was covered in an ornate robin blue rug that depicted white unicorns in the snow decorated with holly berries. A canopy bed on the far wall was dressed in silks of the same color. Collected against the walls of the room were a wardrobe, a standing mirror, and a vanity. An eight year old with a princes obsession might wish for this décor.

"Come, come," Merida was snapping her fingers. "We haven't all day. Sit, sit, _sit."_ She pulled the chair from the vanity and eased Elsa into it. Immediately, she pulled the tie from Elsa's hair and began ripping her fingers through the braid.

"Hey!" Elsa swatted her hands away. "What are you doing?"

Thiana was suddenly beside them, a flowing dress the color of the sea in her hands. "We have to get you dressed, dear."

"Dressed? For what?"

"The public announcement of your engagement to the king, now hold—"

"My what!?" Elsa sat up so quickly the chair toppled over. "I'm not engaged to anyone! This is ridiculous!"

"Elsa, please—" Thiana put a hand on Elsa's shoulder but she slapped away.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

Thiana tried again to reach out to Elsa, but the latter bolted for the door. Leaping out of reach of the guards at the threshold, Elsa ran as quickly as she could down the stairs. She reached the end of the staircase, heart hammering. She had to find an exit and get out of this place. But where was the exit? Thiana hadn't shown her or even hinted. The only path she knew was back to the crypt. Elsa shuddered, not favoring returning there.

Why had she been there in the first place? The last thing Elsa remembered, she was walking down the street with Anna, and then—

"Elsa! Wait!"

They were coming. Choosing a hall at random, she ran for it. Elsa turned to look over her shoulder for a moment and barreled hard into someone, her arms and legs locking with his as they sprawled to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Elsa pulled herself halfway up to see the person beneath her. Hair as white as snow and eyes a serious cobalt blue with a half-smirk on his face. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. " _You._ "

Sliding nimbly out from underneath her, he grabbed Elsa by the elbow and pulled her to her feet. "Yeah, me." He said.

"It's your fault I'm here!" She spat.

One of the guards beside the man wrapped the butt of his spear against the stone floor. "Don't speak to your king that way!"

"King?" Elsa's eyes darted from the guard back to the supposed royalty, who was still holding her elbow. "You're the king?"

He nodded slowly, slipping his finger under her chin and tilting it upwards. "Yes, my bride, it's me, Jack Frost, King of Valhalla."

* * *

 **A/N: 'Thiana' is the Tooth Fairy that we all know and love from RotG. I've noticed many people calling her Toothiana and I decided to just use the last half of that because not only is it pretty, but I like it and it seems to fit better with this particular fic. That aside, given the nature of the other story I am working on (The Wings) this is a lot more on the dark 'n shady side. Good fun to be had. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :3 -Kay**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow of Kindness

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Thank you everyone so much for all of the wonderful reviews. You guys are amaze-in'.**

* * *

City of Bones

Chapter 2: The Shadow of Kindness

Reeling her fist back, Elsa punched Jack in the jaw as hard as she could, knocking the crown from his head and making him stumble. A collective gasp echoed through the hall. Almost immediately Elsa felt cruel hands binding her wrists together She tried to wiggle away but whomever was holding her was much stronger.

"Oi, not very smart, are ye, lass." Merida. It was Merida, her voice hot and bitter, smelling of sweet apples. "Jack, what shall I do with her, eh?"

"Let go of me!" Elsa said as she tried to jerk her hands back.

"It'll hurt ye less if ye hold still." She looked to Jack. "Yer Majesty?"

With one hand, Jack massaged his jaw. It was already starting to purple. "Well, give her kudos for an excellent right hook."

To this, Merida tossed back her head and began to laugh. Thiana bit her lip, carefully picking up Jack's crown from the floor. It was a simple design, golden vines tangled around one another to create the band. At the front was a crest where three sapphires were embedded, the center being the largest. Jack took it aimlessly from Thiana and placed it on his brow. Being about two sizes too large, it began to slump so he tipped it back with one of his hands.

"Elsa Winters," he said, leaning into what she strongly considered her personal space. "Why are you fighting so hard?"

"What?" She spat. "Are you serious? I wake up in a coffin, in some strange place called Valhalla—"

"Oh, the coffin, yeah that was a mistake."

"A mistake!?" Elsa tried again to free herself from Merida but the other girl's grip was fierce. Wincing, she lowered her tone. "What do you mean it was a mistake? Where I was supposed to be? And where on earth is Valhalla? I want to go home. Now!"

"Oh dear." Thiana mumbled. "Jack, do you think—" He held up his hand for her to cease.

"Valhalla is a very special place." Jack said. "But I think you'll find it not how people anticipate."

"I've never even heard of Valhalla. How am I supposed to have an expectation?" Elsa blew a stray strand of hair that had fell into her eyes but it just fell back into the same spot, an exercise in futility. "So far you don't even meet much less exceed any expectations I have of hospitality."

"Ouch, you hurt my pride, princess."

"I'm not a—"

"Oh shush. I made that room up just for you." Jack slipped a warm hand under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. There he was, that foreboding smile that he had first given her in the nippy October wind on the streets of her hometown. Home...

"Everything should be just your size. I know that shade of blue is your favorite, too." Something melted his smile and it suddenly seemed more honest and wholesome. "I like blue too."

"Awww, wee lambs," Merida cooed. "They love the color blue. Obviously true love." Then she snorted.

Jack let go of Elsa's chin, letting her slump back against Merida. "Valhalla is called different things all over the world." He said. "I think you'll find it's very different from what people expect because, well, no one ever leaves."

"Wh-what? What do you mean?"

Thiana burst in between Jack, Merida and Elsa. "I think you should rest." She wrapped her arms around Elsa. "Merida, let go of her."

"But—but—" She glanced at Jack. "Don't we get to, ye know, discipline her a lil'? For hittin' the king?"

"What do you mean no one ever leaves?" Elsa's voice was high as the note of a bird, but no one seemed to hear it, focused on their conversations about her that she was not privy to. She felt tears burning inside of her but she was determined not to let them out.

Jack began to laugh, he rubbed his thumb across his other fingers and the air around his hand began to form frost crystals from the moisture, rapidly collecting to create a hardened snowball in his hand which he pressed to his swelling cheek. Elsa watched, her eyes as round as the full moon outside the window.

"That was a pretty good hit she got in. Her knuckles are going to be sore and I'd say that's punishment enough. Besides, I don't mind being hit on, if you know what I mean." Jack said. "Here, catch," Ripping a piece off of his ice block, he tossed it to Elsa, who was released so she could catch it. Rolling it over in her hands, she saw that it was just like regular ice, bitterly cold, burning her warm skin, and starting to melt. She wouldn't say it aloud, but it did feel good on her smarting knuckles. She felt a cruel satisfsvyion at his consistent verbal expressions of his pain.

"Go get her ready for the announcement." Jack waved to Merida and Thiana. "She's your responsibility for now."

Any trace of wonder vanished as stood up straight, bristling. "I'm a grown woman." Her voice was an undefined threat. Beside her Merida was groaning.

"Ye said I could go back to the guard tower, Jack!"

As Merida finnagled with the king, Thiana gently put her arms around Elsa's shoulders, soft warmth emanating from her orbs. This time, Elsa didn't shrug her away. When she looked Thiana in the eyes, they were gentle and she smiled softly. Thiana mouthed the words, 'It's okay.'

"Later, this is more important. Just, take of her, okay? I have stuff to do."

"Neh, so do I!" Merida called after Jack, but he and his procession were already walking down the hall. "Gah, so dim."

"Merida!" Thiana scolded. "He's your king!"

Elsa was tempted to slip in a snide comment to support Merida's current opinion of Jack, but decided against it. Last time she made a negative comment about Jack she ended up in an arm lock with the irritable redhead.

"Why is he the king?" Elsa asked softly. "He doesn't look nearly old enough and—" He's not very wise. But she didn't dare say. "Did he inherit the throne?"

Thiana shook her head no. "Not at all. Jack is—Jack is—" She put a finger to her lips, contemplating how much was reasonable to share at this time. "He is the light in the dark for us. He may be young, but he changed Valhalla forever. He is very brave."

Kidnapping a woman from her home and claiming she is your bride-to-be? Yes, that was pretty bold, but Elsa wouldn't exactly call it brave. "Can I give the rose back?"

Giggling, Thiana took Elsa's hand, leading her back to the room. "No, it doesn't work that way, dear. Come, let's get you dressed."

"Don't either of you find it strange that he just grabs a random woman and wants to marry her? We just met. He doesn't know me. We can't be married."

Merida shrugged. "It may be strange to us, but Jack gets what Jack wants. He's the king, ye know?"

Elsa opened her mouth but no words were there. This place was completely upside down. Valhalla, a land she had never heard of where the man crowned king could kidnap innocents with no consequences and decide to alter their fate however it amused him. This wasn't chess, it was reality.

Not to mention his strange ability to conjure frost from thin air. It couldn't be magic... could it? He said Valhalla was special. Elsa shook her head, trying to rid it of the whimsy everyone in this strange place was trying to impose upon her.

When they got to the room, Merida knocked the vanity chair out with her foot before collapsing in a messy heap on the bed. "Okay, T, ye do yer thing, eh?"

Thiana gently guided Elsa to the chair. She lay the sea-green dress out again and softly began combing Elsa's hair, remarking on how soft and lady-like it was. After combing it out, Thiana began to pull Elsa's hair into a tight braided bun. She tried to engage her in small talk but Thiana could tell by Elsa's tight lips that the latter wasn't interested at all. By the time she was securing the knot with golden bobby pins, Thiana had given up trying to speak with her.

Finally, Thiana removed her hands from Elsa's hair. "Done!" She exclaimed.

"'Bout time." Merida said, pulling herself up from the bed and running a finger through the inside of her ear. "She looks the part, T."

"What do you think, Elsa?" Thiana said, worrying her hands together.

Elsa turned her head to one side and then the other, examining her reflection in the looking glass. Thiana had given her a braid that cascaded elegantly down and ended in a soft swirl, secured to the back of her head by the bobby pins. The top was delicately styled to frame what she presumed would be a tiara.

"It's lovely." She said.

"Oh, wonderful!" Thiana flittered to the dress and held it up. "Now it's time for this!"

"Oh," Elsa said, standing slowly. She looked down at what she was currently dressed in. Wearing jeans, an oversized pale pink hoodie, and white vans she definitely was not dressed for a royal encounter. "I guess that would look nicer than this." Merida snorted with laughter again.

"Um, but do you mind if I change by myself? I'm a little shy..."

"Oh not all!" Thiana said. "Merida, come."

"We'll be outside, lass, ye hear?" Merida and Thiana stepped out the door and for the first time since her arrival, Elsa was completely alone. Elsa felt as though she could breathe.

She cast an unruly glance at the dress. The bodice was tight, a sweetheart neckline that would accentuate her feminine figure. The beautiful hues of green became lighter as they reached the bottom of the gown and the hem glittered as though it had been dipped in stardust. In a magical way it was beautiful, but back home it would be nothing but a garish prom dress. It really didn't matter. Elsa had no intention of wearing it anyway.

For the first time, she went to the window and opened the shutters. Half-expecting sunshine and warmth, she was greeted with a damp wind that blew in. The moon and stars winked from a midnight-blue sky. Below her were the spires of the castle, shingled with old wood slats. Across a cobblestone bridge, there lay a town with small white-brick houses and shingled roofs. Inside the windows, warm candles flickered, but she didn't see any electricity. Music emanated from the center of town and there was throng of people migrating there. Even from here she could see colorful banners being strung up on houses, storefronts, and even horses. Just like Jack, this town seemed straight out of a picture book. He really had taken her far from home.

There was a wrap at the door. "Elsa?" It was Thiana. "How's it going?"

"Uh, just fine!" Elsa called back. "I'm almost done, give me a minute!" Quick as a cat, she climbed onto the window sill, not even thinking where her next move would be. Another gust of wind rushed into the room and she gripped the stone windowsill, swallowing her fear like a stone and telling herself to look at her feet, not the ground. Directly below her was part of the roof. It was slanted, but if she was careful, she could walk it to... to somewhere safer.

Slipping out the window, she felt the roof beneath her shoes. The grade was sharper than she had imagined and it made her breath catch, but she had to continue. She had come this far.

Elsa began making her way towards the nearest tower spire, deciding that was her best bet. One step, another, and another, then her foot slipped out from underneath her. With a yelp, Elsa tumbled head over heels down the roof. She clawed at the shingles, trying to find a purchase but coming up with only splinters under nails. Falling from one roof, she hit another level that she tumbled down before sliding over the edge.

Then she felt nothing beneath her and she knew she had fallen off the roof. Elsa only had time to gasp before she landed in a pile of dry, sweet straw. Spitting blades of straw from her mouth, Elsa clawed her way to the top. With a sigh of relief, she began wresting the stuff from her hair,when she felt warm breath on her cheek, followed by a soft nuzzling of her cheek.

Gasping, Elsa slid away, coming with inches of the slender face of a white mare craning over her head over the door of her stall. Upon further inspection,she had a slender horn protruding from her forehead. The tail whipping around the animal's ankles was not the strands of hair a typical horse had, but long and slender with a tuft of soft hair on the end, much like that of a lion. Despite her odd appearance, the mare seemed content to nuzzle Elsa up for a treat.

"Wh-What?" Elsa said softly. The mare nuzzled Elsa's cheek again, her lips traveling down to snatch the hay that was sticking to her clothes. "That's impossible." In her mind the king's words echoed; Valhalla was a special place.

This all couldn't be real. She wasn't here, she wasn't marrying a prince, and a unicorn was not eating dinner off of her Hollister hoodie. "Off! Off!" She shooed the equine away and stood up, dusting as much hay off as she could. Turning around, she saw other horses—no, unicorns—in stalls that lined both walls. Their curious heads peered out of open gable doors, their ears erect and nostrils flared as though they expected a carrot. At least, that's what horses ate. Elsa had no idea what kind of treat a unicorn would like. She was about to hatch her quiet getaway plan when on the far wall she saw polished tack hanging in neat rows.

There were saddles, bridles, and all sorts of royal garnishes in a brilliant navy, outlined with a white as bright as snow. The emblem of a wolf was the crest displayed on the banners, a film of dust coating everything but the tack. Leaning in a heap against beneath the banners were several burlap sacks of oats.

"Perfect," Elsa whispered as she walked to the wall. As quietly as she could, she hefted a saddle onto her shoulder followed by a bridle and a handful of oats. An excited trill rang through the stable.

"Shhh," She coaxed, returning to her mare. Elsa offered her the oats which she happily inhaled and then began sniffing for more, giving Elsa a tickle when she hit her ribs. "Hey, stop it! I need your help."

Defeated, the mare snorted and held herself still so Elsa could fit the saddle around her and cinch it. Although she had never done it before, it seemed simple enough. The bridle had no bit and the mare was practiced, sliding her face into the contraption when Elsa held it up.

"You're so good." She whispered, stroking her mane. The hairs were as fine and soft as threads of silk and just as shiny. "Now how do I get on?"

As if on cue, she dipped her knee to the floor, allowing Elsa an easy vantage point. "Can you—can you understand me?" She asked, climbing on. The mare whinnied and straightened. Elsa wasn't sure if that was a yes or no, but it really didn't matter, this place was likely a figment of her imagination, all to disappear with a heavy prescription of anti-psychotics.

With a crack of the reins, the mare broke into a gallop, bursting through the stable doors and into the cool night air.

"Woah!" A man hauling a cart of paper lanterns cried as they galloped past, knocking it over. A woman screamed as they cut across her path, dropping the loaves of fresh bread she had been carrying.

"Sorry!" Elsa called behind her.

"Stop her!" Someone called. "Isn't that the girl?"

Elsa felt her heart quicken to match the beat of the mare's hooves. They had, undoubtedly, found out that she was not changing into a ball gown to appease the King and it was time to pay reprimands.

That is, if they could catch her.

Elsa nudged the mare's sides and with a whicker, she put her head down and sped forward, passing through the crowd and into the town beyond the castle, hooves clopping against the cobbled stones of the streets of Valhalla.

Her heart was running like a rabbit and the wind was ripping the bobby pins from her hair, letting it tangle free. The breath in her lungs was cool and fresh. Even though this place was a dream, it felt as real as anything she had known and for the first time in so long, she felt strangely... alive.

No tests, no textbooks, no patients falling into cardiac arrest, or worse, dying on her watch. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and shook away the thought. She had to steer. Steer! Jerking the reins hard to the side, she avoided cutting off a carriage driven by two other unicorns. The carriage driver was yelling curses at them as they disappeared around a bend. This required more attention than she had anticipated. But she had to get out of the town and away from this place, anyway.

Elsa turned the mare down another street only to find it was swarmed with people and she had to sharply pull back on the reigns to halt her. In the square, more people than she could hope to count had gathered. The thick smell of sweet fair food saturated the air and paper lanterns like the ones in the cart they had knocked over decorated buildings, lamp posts, trees, and anything else they could hang from. On stone walls elegant banners of blue and white with the crest of the wolf were hung to celebrate.

In the very center of the square was a stage with two wooden thrones flanked by a procession of guards in full regale. On the taller of the two sat none other than Jack Frost, his crown askew on his head, one foot hanging lazily over his knee. Leaning against his throne was a shepherds crook. To his direct right was the scrawny boy Elsa had seen him with earlier. Unlike the rest of the crowd, he didn't seem to be having any fun at all.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my bride to be, come to join us!" Jack said. A hush fell over the crowd and all eyes turned to Elsa who felt horrific shame staining her cheeks a bright blushing red. Jack waved a hand towards her and two guards left the stage, advancing toward her.

Pulling the reigns, the mare began to back up but a clamor of hooves against stone made Elsa look behind them. A brigade of soldiers on armored steeds was filling in the street behind them, effectively cutting off their escape.

"M'lady, let me help you," One guard came beside Elsa and offered her his hand but she shook her head no.

"Alright then," the guard on the other side pulled her off of the mare and onto his black unicorn, who tossed its head and snorted as Elsa was thrown over its neck.

"Hey! Stop!" The guard ignored her protests, the crowd splitting to let them pass. The guard rode right up onto the stage and pushed Elsa unceremoniously off in front of Jack's throne. With a grunt, she caught herself on her hands and knees. The tips of Jack's boots appeared before her eyes and she gnashed her teeth.

"Oh, Elsa," Jack whispered as he took her hand. She tried to pull it back but he held onto it painfully tight. Pulling her to her feet, he gestured to the woman at his side. "I present you, my fiancee, the future Queen of Valhalla, Elsa Winters!" Taking her left hand, he slipped a silver band around her ring finger.

The sea of people before them cheered, tossing hats, flowers, and little paper birds into the air. They were shouting, shouting her name with hope and love. They believed in him; in her.

Then she felt Jack's hands wrapped around her hips. She stiffened to his touch. "Shhh," he said as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Elsa shook her head and pulled away, looking to Jack with a sour expression, but when her eyes met his they were as cold as the snow he had conjured. There was a smile, but it was only a shadow of kindness remained. She quivered, afraid to say anything, afraid to move. He leaned in close, his hot breath on her ear so only she could hear his words.

"You stole my unicorn."

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this chapter and I was like MIC DROP! ...And then I proof read it later and while I hope it has a dramatic effect in the moment, Jack's final words in this chapter are pretty funny, if taken out of context. Never steal a man's unicorn, eh? On the note of unicorns, I bet you didn't expect them to be in this fic. I say that because I sure didn't! But then I was like, you know what, I can do whatever I want because I am a boss and it would be really freaking cool to see Elsa riding a unicorn into battle. Amiright? Thanks everyone for all of your love and support. -Kay**


	3. Chapter 3: Hall of Kings

**A/N: Full disclosure, the whole stole your unicorn thing just sounded funny to me. For those who are asking what its "hidden meaning" is, I had none in mind but I can definitely see how it could easily refer to, ahem, male anatomy, which seems to be the direction it has gone in. I think that's hilarious and that you guys are extremely creative. With that in mind, enjoy chapter 3 of City of Bones.**

* * *

City of Bones

Chapter 3: Hall of Kings

Jack pushed Elsa inside of his chambers, slamming the door behind them so the servants couldn't follow and contaminate his anger with their opinions. Elsa could hear them—Thiana, Merida, and other voices—calling for their king on the other side, pleading for his sanity and a level head. As Elsa stood facing him, she saw his eyes holding her, one hand on the hilt of his blade. For the first time that night she was truly, truly frightened and she realized that in a dream she could never fear death this much.

"How dare you!" He spat the words as though they tasted awful.

"How dare I?" One hand went to her chest, indignant. "How dare I, Jack?"

"Yes! Do you know what you've done?"

"I was just trying to go home—"

"Are you serious?" Jack interrupted. "I told you no one leaves Valhalla! Not without my permission!" Elsa was shaking her head as hespoke, hot tears catching on her eyelashes. She vigorously wiped them away. With his back to her, Jack didn't see and she was glad for it. His fists were clenched so hard they were shaking.

"You punched me, embarrassed me in front of the whole kingdom and worst of all, you stole my unicorn. You're nothing but trouble. Of all the women on earth, I chose you." He turned to her, all of the kindness she had seen earlier was gone. His face was as cold as the breeze drifting in through the window. "Is this not good enough for you, Elsa?"

"I want to go home." Elsa choked over the words as she held back her sob. "I'm scared. I'm scared of you, I'm scared of—"

"Ha! Of me? You're scared of me?" He smashed his fist against the stone wall. Veins of white ice crawled up the wall, "Why? What have I done but give to you since you crawled out of that coffin? And you run away? You don't understand a thing—how this world works, how dangerous it is, how much it took to bring you here. I don't even have a word for how disappointed I am. You're trouble, Elsa, just trouble."

Shivering, Elsa slid to her knees. The air was cold. The floor was cold. He was cold. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think of things that weren't cold.

"If you really believe that," Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her body. "Then you are incredibly selfish."

He didn't speak. Neither did she. They were alone with the mutual decision that the other was completely wrong. When Elsa dared to open her eyes and look at him, she saw that he was staring back at her, his gaze hard and sudden.

"Jack, I—" Before she could finish he turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming the door so hard that it popped out of the hinge and swung back open.

She turned, grabbed the throw pillows off of his bed and hurled them across the room, screaming so loud her lungs burned. She grabbed the duvet and tossed them in the other direction, flinging them as hard as she could. Then came the sheets, all tossed into a haphazard tangle in the corner. Panting she whirled around, looking for something else soft to throw, but she had already made quite a fine mess of his room.

As she looked at her havoc, her lower lip began to quiver. The taste in her mouth was as sour as tears. Walking to the window, she touched the pane, running her fingers across the ribbons of ice Jack's anger had painted. The cold made the metal ring around her finger burn her frail skin.

She exteneded her fingers, the light of the moon illuminating the diamond on her ring. No bigger than an apple seed, the diamond was a flawless marquise cut no bigger than an appleseed. For a royal engagement ring, Elsa decided it was rather plain. She also decided the latter thought was too inappropriately suited to her distaste of this place; of Jack.

Putting her back to the wall, Elsa let herself slide to the floor, the tears coming again.

Then, the tear that hit her leg was as hard as the stone on her ring. Blinking, Elsa saw that it had, in fact, turned to a shard of ice. As her eyes fixed on the drop, her wrists suddenly felt very cold.

"Jack?" She whispered, her breath turning to puffs. Elsa's eyes were still on the tear that had turned to ice, too afraid to look up.

She felt long fingers stroking her wrists possessively, pushing back her sleeves to reveal a silver web of scars. She trembled as jagged nails painfully traced the sensitive lines that had once been cuts.

"S-Stop!" Peeling her eyes from her lap Elsa came face to face with penetrating yellow eyes that existed in a miasma of pure black. No hands held her, only the shadows that passed through her like ghosts. Yet, she could feel it, holding her wrists, touching her body, violating her sanity. The experience was a complete separation of her senses and, quite frankly, reality as her mind was quite able to process.

"J-Jack—" Elsa stuttered. She felt cold as the temperature continued to plumit. She tried to pull her hands away from the darkness but it held her fast. "Merida—Thiana—Someone...h-help…"

" _Little flower_ …" The words drifted in her psyche, unspoken but heard like a scream. She felt the cool sensation of fingers on her face, tracing her cheek bones, touching her brow. " _Little flower_ …"

Elsa opened her mouth to cry out again, but suddenly there was no air in her lungs. She gasped,, trying to find oxygen but nothing would come. Panicked, Elsa began squirming as though she could wriggle free.

" _Flowers wilt in shadows._ " She heard it again, this time softer and almost amused. It didn't have to shout because it had her where it needed her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a hint of light in the open door, dancing as though the source was a flame. Then the voice of a woman.

"Jack? Jack, where did you run off to?"

The light grew brighter and Elsa could hear her steps now.

" _Wilt…_ " The words faded and warmth hit her like a wall, making her skin burn. Elsa put her hands on the stone floor to steady herself as she sucked in the sweet air like a wasting fish.

"Jack?" The door was pushed open and standing there was a young woman who hadn't quite grown into the figure of her gown. The dress was white as purity, embossed with gold stitching that looked like fluer de lis on a cake. Her hair was a honey brown and softly curled to accentuate her smile, which quickly vanished when she saw Elsa gasping for breath on the floor. Setting the candle on the floor, she rushed to Elsa's side.

"What happened to you?" She put an arm around Elsa's shoulder. When she looked the girl in the eyes this time she did not look so kind. "It wasn't Jack, was it?"

Elsa shook her head, still recovering from being vadered. "N-No… I don't know what it was."

The girl gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Well, Elsa, don't you worry, you're safe here. We'll make sure of it."

"No!" Elsa clutched her hand. "It was like a shadow or something. It just grabbed me and it was so cold." She shivered, clutching her wrists where the nightmarish thing had touched her moments before. The violation was far too intimate.

The girl stared blankly at Elsa for a moment, as though unsure how to process this information. Then, she forced her lips into a tight smile and looked away from Elsa. "A shadow, you say? It grabbed you?"

Elsa nodded. "Is that—normal? Do shadows grab people here?"

"Well," The girl took her skirts underneath herself and sat beside Elsa, brushing her hair politely behind her ear. "Not since my brother became king."

Leaning away, Elsa shot a skeptical glance at the young girl. "You? Your brother is Jack? You look nothing alike!"

"Things have happened. A lot of things. But shadows? Here? She shook her head. "This isn't good news. I'll tell Merida and we'll make sure that you have extra security."

"No, wait, stop!" Elsa held out her hands. "I don't want stay here, first of all. Second, I don't want more people fussing around me. I'd so much rather be alone." Groaning, Elsa buried her face into her knees again. "You guys really picked the wrong girl for this, didn't you?"

Beside her, the girl began to laugh. As she did so, Elsa felt anger tightening her chest and warming her cheeks. Who was this girl to laugh at her predicament? Her brother just up and snatched people from their lives to satisfy his appetite for—for-Elsa swallowed hard, not wanting to complete that thought. He was a monster and she had no right to find Elsa's pain funny.

The girl stood, dusting her skirts and properly aligning them again. "I think you should come with me, Elsa."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. They stung a little from all of the pain she had experienced today. "Why? And how do you know my name."

"Oh, Elsa," The girl extended her hand. "Everyone knows your name now! You're Jack's fiancée."

"That's questionable." Elsa murmured as she took the offered hand.

The girl ignored her snide remark, instead choosing to change the subject. "I'm Emma, by the way. Jack probably didn't mention me."

"Yeah, he doesn't say much."

"Unless he's running his sassy mouth." Emma remarked. Her snarky quip towards Jack was disorienting, but far from unwelcome. As of yet she hadn't heard anyone say anything bad about the king, but she supposed you had that you had that right when you were the sister of royalty. Elsa wondered if Emma could be an ally.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked as she followed her newfound companion down the dank halls. For the most part, the stones were bare save for the windows that opened to the night. High and full, the moon hung over Valhalla, unmoving from where she had seen it hours before.

"I'm taking you to the Hall of Kings. I want you to see the other rulers, the ones that came before Jack."

"Why is that important?" Elsa asked.

"Because I want you to see what Jack did for Valhalla."

Quietly, Elsa fell in step. It was difficult for her to see him as anything but a selfish child with jurisdiction gleaned from a scrappy crown. She could care less about history lessons. Her mind was on home where there was her familiar bed, forever unmade with her medical textbooks and papers everywhere. The chore of scrubbing in at the hospital was never something she loved, but now that she was keeping the company of unicorns and shadows the routine of washing her skin red and raw seemed like a dream. Then, of course, there were those chocolate croissants she had been promised. By Anna.

Anna.

She thought of the rose Jack had offered her; of how quickly Anna would have taken it. A prickle of resentment ran down her spine to think of Anna here. Did this mean that she was a random selection? Completely replaceable? But if she was, and he hated her so much, why didn't he just swap her for some vapid chick who loved unicorns as much as he did?

"We're here!" Emma proudly held up the candle to reveal the images on the wall. The flame illuminated paintings of many different men and women, all dressed in royal regale that seemed to having nothing to with the last. The first one on the wall didn't even vaguely resemble a human or anything Elsa would assume could rule a kingdom. A white dove sat on the branch of a tree in the pale light of the moon, the shadows of the trees as long and late as the hour. The inscription underneath was of little help, saying only _MiM._ Elsa brushed her fingertips over the words, unsure of what they meant and how a dove could rule an entire kingdom.

She moved on to the next, which at least had a person in it. Well, kind of. The creature was as big as a bear with just as much shaggy hair. Cruel horns spiraled from its head and fangs protruded from its lower jaw. A red cape was thrown over the hump of its back and its beady black eyes did not look at the viewer but at the ground, void of hostility but brimming with sadness. Above his head was a lovely round moon, a familiar dove close by. Beneath his picture were the words, _Beast King._

The picture next to the beast's was perhaps even more unnerving if only for the fact that there was no rhyme of reason. A sweet girl with hair the color of gold was sitting amongst flowers in the light of the moon. Sitting on the book in her lap was a white rabbit, its paws balancing on a pocket watch. The girl in the picture smiled down at the rabbit as though she had nothing to hide. _Queen Alice_ was all her inscription said, no hint to how a child could become queen after a beast.

"These are... the previous rulers?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

She began to stroll the hall, admiring each and every portrait. "How did they come to power?" Most of them had moons and animals of the same pale complexion, but not all. "Why did, or even, how did they leave the throne?"

"Well, that's a complicated question. You see, most of the time it was cessation. It's not always easy ruling Valhalla. But sometimes, there was war." Emma took Elsa's hand. "Come here."

Emma lead Elsa to the end of the hall, stopping a few portraits from the bend. A skeleton dressed in pinstripe suit stood in front of the moon, a white mink wrapped around his neck. His portrait was directly followed by a fierce redhead with eyes the color of venom. His hands were fists engulfed in flames, an eager smile on his face. There was no moon behind him and no inscription under his portrait.

"No one knew his real name. " Emma said. "But I want you to see this one." She pointed to the picture after the nameless pyro.

Staring down at them was a man whose skin was as pale and sickly as death, his eyes golden and hungry. The smirk on his face showed his teeth, sharp like an animal's. In his left hand was a golden scepter, in the right he clutched a crystal on a leather chord. The crown upon his brow was large and made of gold, decorated with winking black hematite and yellow sphalerite. There was no moon in his picture either.

" _The Nightmare King_ ," Elsa read. "This was the man who ruled Valhalla before Jack?"

Her eyes wandered to the portrait to the right. Jack's wide smile made her bitter. She wanted to spit on the painting but knew it wouldn't be taken as an accident.

The moon high in night sky, Jack was depicted on the back of a white wolf in mid-stride. With one hand Jack held a shepherds crook high above his head,the other gripped the fur at the nape of the wolf's neck. Dancing around the pair were wisps of ice and snow. Dangling around Jack's neck was a crystal on a leather chord that looked strikingly similar to the one in the Nightmare King's hand. The words beneath his picture said, _The Shepherd of Light_.

"I thought he rode unicorns." Elsa said, her words as sweet as lemons.

"Oh," Emma missed the context completely. "We all do! This is MiM," She pointed to the wolf Jack was riding. "Who you can see in the first picture. Well, most pictures. He only appears to kings, that bring light and hope to the dead."

It was hard for her to believe Jack could bring any kind of mirth to anyone. "What do you mean to the dead?"

Even in the thin light of the candle Elsa could see Emma's face pale and her smile drop. "He... didn't tell you, did he?"

With a sigh, Elsa slapped her forehead. "Look, let's just assume Jack didn't tell me anything, okay?"

"Okay then." Emma took a deep breath, savoring it for a second too long before letting it go slowly. "Valhalla is the City of Bones, where we come when we die. Wait—Elsa! No! I didn't say you were—Someone help!"

"What happened?" Emma whipped her head around to see Jack's almost constant companion, the boy who never mended the holes in his jeans and entertained a penchant for hoodies. She had no idea how long he had been watching, but she put aside her suspicions to allow herself to be glad that he was here to help.

"Hiro," she said. "I was trying to explain things to her and she just passed out! She got really scared, I think."

"Hmm," Hiro nudged Elsa's ankle with an inquisitive finger. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth." She said. "I mean, it's a lot in one day. But now I need to get her back to her room. Can you help me or not?"

Hiro waited to respond to Emma, a grin blossoming slowly on his face.

"Oh, Hiro, what are you thinking now?" Emma asked.

"I was just imagining how funny it would be if we, like, put her in the kitchen and pretended we eat peoples souls or something. Like, if this scared her, how much more would that—Ow!" Hiro tried to field Emma's punch but he wasn't fast enough as she hit his shoulder with her knuckles. "What was that for?"

"Thank goodness Jack didn't let _you_ help her out of the crypt! Do you want her to actually die for real? Because that's a good way to do it!"

"Geez, it was just a joke."

"You're so immature, Hiro." Emma grumbled. "Grab her ankles and let's take her back."

* * *

 **A/N: Heeeey. Finally an update. Thanks for hanging in there, guys. Also, we have a cover! I couldn't find image credit so if you know the artist, please let me know so we can give that awesome artist their due. Thanks everyone for all of the lovely feedback! Always super nice.  
**

 **In regards to Elsa having powers? Well, the jury is still out. This is sort of a side story I randomly got inspiration for when I was meddling in my dark places, so the plot is still under heavy development. 'Till next time, -Kay**


	4. All Souls Night

**A/N:** What's this? What's this? AN UPDATE? Why, yes. Holy crap you guys I've been working full time while trying to learn how to code on the fast track and I want to die. Good thing I have fanfiction to keep me sane. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, it's always lovely to see. :3 Without further adieu,

* * *

 **City of Bones**

 **Chapter 4: All Souls Night  
**

It was the familiar smell of rich chocolate wrapped in buttery pastry that roused her. That, and the tickle of flower petals on her lips. She twitched her nose and rolled over. Another fell, landing on her nose and she wiped it away with a soft moan, not quite sure why whomever was dropping flowers on her wouldn't want her to enjoy the soft down bedding.

And then her eyes flew open. Elsa threw back the covers and jumped out of bed, her feet hitting the unicorn rug as she got up. She was standing in the center of the room Thiana and Merida had taken her to earlier, the one they said belonged to her. She was struck with the bitter sting of defeat, completely disappointed that this still wasn't a dream.

Elsa looked to the vanity where a pewter dish was stacked with a pyramid of fresh croissants. Each one was decorated with a unique chocolate flourish. The designs seemed to be related to Valhalla in some way, whether it was an intricate snowflake or the head of a wolf. She had just picked one up when she heard a voice behind her that was so startling she dropped her pastry.

"Morning, sleepy head." Elsa looked up to see none other than Jack sitting on one of the bed posts grinning like he had a delicious secret. In his hands he twirled a white rose that was missing half of its petals. "You look awful cute in that nightie."

Elsa looked down at herself for the first time since getting out of the bed. Sure enough, she was wearing a silky chemise the color of lavender buds. The lacy hem ended politely above the knee but was a touch too tight in the bosom. The robe she wore would have offered a shred of modesty had it not been a sheer white fabric. Grunting, she clutched it around herself anyway.

"Calm down," Jack said. "My sister probably put that on you."

Elsa glared at him. She wanted to flick him between his small eyes but he was too far away.

"With magic. Oh, stop. Look," Jack pointed to the croissants. "I wanted to give you these. As, like, a peace offering, you know?"

Her eyes traveled back to the croissants. She could still see the steam rising from them. The entire room smelled like heaven. "How do you know I even like croissants?"

Jack looked shocked suddenly. "You were going to go get some with your sister, right?"

Now it was Elsa's turn to be surprised. "You actually remember that?"

"Of course." Jack shrugged. "You remember things that matter. Anyway," he lept gracefully from the bed post and landed on the balls of his feet. "Eat them or don't, but I want to tell you that tonight is a really big event for us."

She glanced out the window. The moon was still full and round in the sky. She hadn't seen the sun since she came to Valhalla and it made her question if she ever would again. Elsa looked back at Jack. In light of this 'event' his true motives for the croissants might not have been as innocent as she first suspected.

"And what would that be?"

Jack grinned, showing so many teeth she was afraid he would bite. "It's All Soul's Night!"

"Okay?"

"It's the night when we can return to earth."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. He said it so casually, as though it were church on a Sunday morning. Maybe for him the idea of going to earth was just a drop in the bucket but for Elsa this promise was akin to salvation. For the first time since she had punched him, Elsa reached out and willingly touched him, grasping his hand in her own. She could feel Jack flinch, probably afraid she was going to nail him again.

"You mean you let us go back?"

Her eyes were wide as she stared into his but what she saw was the breath slowly leaving his chest as his eyebrows furrowed. Gently, Jack placed his hand over her own but she was already pulling away.

"That wasn't an invitation for me, was it?" She said sourly.

"No, no, Elsa," Jack reached for her but just before he could touch her hair but recoiled when she glared at him out of the corner of her eye. He sighed. "Look, we both have to be there to open the gates. After that, you can come back to the castle if you want."

"Because that's just what I want to do." Elsa opened the wardrobe, rifling through the clothes to see if she could find something a little less provocative to wear.

"I wasn't going to take you back to earth because—"

"Big shocker!" Elsa said without bothering to look at him.

A cold gust of wind swept through the room, lifting Elsa's breath from her chest and and ripping the wardrobe doors from her hands so they shut with a loud bang. The pink sleeve of a wool sweater was stuck between the doors, sad and limp. Slowly, she turned to face Jack with a white face.

His thumbs were tucked into the pockets of his pants and his lips were turned down. Jack could hold her eyes with his own, wandering instead as if there were things he should tell her but lacked the strength to do so.

"I wasn't going to take you," he said. "Because I didn't think you were ready. It's not like you think it's going to be, trust me on this. It might be better if you stay behind for this one."

Elsa bit her lip. After kidnapping her, locking her in a tower, and then sneaking into her bedroom he wanted her to trust him. It was laughable, but she felt like crying. Leaning against the wardrobe, she sunk to her knees and closed her eyes.

"I thought I was going to get to go home." She whispered. "Even for a night."

Jack sighed. "What is it about me that you hate so much?"

Elsa almost said so many things, but stopped herself, opting for silence. It seemed to pay off because he pacing and running his mouth like a common fool.

"I mean, I'm trying. Really, I am. I don't know why you had to be the one because you're not like any other woman. You're opinionated, fierce," he touched his jaw. "And—and other things. I don't know why you don't like it here but I wish you would." He went to the window, leaning with both hands aginst the sill. He mumbled something about another way to do something, but she didn't really care what he had to say she didn't listen closely. Looking to her bridal finger, she began twirling the ring that he placed there. It was hard to think that this man was supposed to be her husband when she could barely stand to be in the same room as him.

Then, his voice broke the silence. "I'll take you to earth if that's what you really want."

"Really!?" Elsa scrambled to her feet.

"Really, really." Jack said. "But you'll have to stick close. It can be dangerous for humans."

She couldn't imagine why earth would be dangerous for humans. After all, that was where she had spent all of her life up until this point. She comes to Valhalla and suddenly the place she is from is a hazard? She was about to turn around and retort, but he was gone, one pastry missing from the top of the pyramid.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, Elsa felt anything but herself. The gossamer dress she wore was the color of a nightmare with silver accents the color or starlight across the the tight bodice. Thiana was, once again, curling her hair into an ornate updo using diamond hairpins while Merida was cursing her bad fortune to be pegged a handmaid. As she listened to them, Elsa smoothed her hands over the draped ruffles that bunched at her hip in a way that reminded her of a dark current of water. The fabric felt incredibly expensive.

Gently, Thiana tipped Elsa's head back and placed a mask over her face. The hard material felt cool against her skin. When Elsa opened her eyes, she saw the shape of a butterfly etched into the hard paper of the mask. Elegantly rounded triangles and ovals that were lined with gold to create a sort of symmetry across the wings of the mask that was stunning against her azure eyes. In the center of the mask's forehead a small horn made of pure pearl protruded, giving the faint illusion of a unicorn. She wondered if Jack had selected it for her; if he really was sarcastic enough to give her something that symbolized innocence and, above all, virginity.

"You look lovely," Thiana whispered as she stepped back to admire her work. Frowning, Elsa touched the diamond choker around her neck. Even through her black silk gloves it felt cold and hard. The woman looking back at her was the shadow of Elsa; a creature that had taken her face and tried on clothes too gaudy and hidden behind a pretty mask to hide the shame. Elsa bit her lip. She could feel the beat of her heart against her palm but she had never felt so dead.

"Thank you, Thiana," Elsa said. "But I think I can dress myself." Elsa took the tip of the finger of her right glove and slowly pulled it off, then the other. With the delicacy of a princess, she unclasped the choker and then removed the earrings, handing them back to a wide-eyed Thiana. From the corner of the mirror she could see Merida slowly sitting upright with her mouth open. Elsa knew she was eager to tell Jack of this discrepancy, so she figured she would give him something to fume about.

Elsa pulled the pins from her hair, letting it tumble freely around her shoulders. Removing the mask, she turned to Merida with a smile. "Bring me my old clothes."

* * *

It was hard not to stare when he wore black that much black. It made his eyes so incredibly blue and his hair look like unruly wisps of frost. She could see that the dress she was supposed to wear was a fine compliment to the black military uniform he wore, the pinches of starlight on her dress would have perfectly matched the silvery buttons on his vest and the cuff links at his wrists.

As he leaned against the courtyard banister he entertained a crystal chalice with wine the color of blood that was surely the cause for the pink on his cheeks. Tied to his belt with a black silk sash was the ornate masquerade face of a wolf whose golden features were painted against a silver the very color of the moon. At his side was the boy from their first meeting. Elsa couldn't recall his name but standing beside Jack with his hood pulled up he looked very much like a shadow. She noticed that he didn't seem to have a mask either and she briefly wondered why because everyone else seemed to have one.

Thiana at Elsa's right and Merida on the left, both of the girls wore long gowns in the same black Elsa's should have been. Thiana's was more substantial and had more silver accents than Merida's, who wore mostly gold to bring out the red in her hair. The mask in Thiana's hands was covered in silver-lined feathers that met at a beak just above her nose, resembling a sort of dark bird. Merida's mask was hanging loosely around her neck and Elsa could see from the many golden circles that it was the rounded face of a bear.

When Jack caught sight of them, he grinned and handed his chalice off to a servant. She was walking to meet his hand in her raggy jeans and hoodie that probably still faintly smelled of unicorn stable. But instead of chastising her as she had expected, he started to laugh. Having prepared to hold her head high at biting remarks, she hadn't anticipated this response and it completely deflated her, disarming her for when Jack's hand reached out and clasped her own.

"You look ravishing." As he spoke all she could do was stare at his black leather gloves, trying to remember all of the clever things she wanted to say. "You'll surely stand out in the crowd." He finished it with a wink. She wasn't sure if this was another hand of sarcasm or if he was genuinely pleased by her appearance. She didn't have time to respond as Merida was soon at her side, pulling her along.

"Ready, dear?" Merida clicked as she looped her arm in Elsa's. The latter suddenly felt very under dressed.

"I—I think so." Thiana and Merida lead the way to the carriage which was just as lavishly dressed as the handmaids. Streamers in the colors of the night had been hung from all four corners of the carriage and the spokes were a silver so reflective they looked like glass. Even the unicorns pulling the carriage—one black and one white—had accents of silver and gold woven into their braided manes.

Merida climbed atop with the coachman while Jack helped Elsa inside, followed by Thiana and tailed by the kid, whom Jack didn't bother to introduce because the idea that he would give Elsa fore knowledge of anything was apparently absurd.

As the carriage jolted to a start, Elsa leaned back in her seat and watched Jack, who had his hands folded neatly in his lap and his eyes closed. Elsa turned her attention to the window, noticing the landscape she had ridden across just recently as she tried to escape Jack. Quite frankly, as she tried to escape everyone in this place. Nothing was as it should be.

A quick ride across the bridge and the carriage lurched to a stop. The kid was the first one to jump out, opening the door with a deep bow for Jack and Elsa. She felt Jack's hand slip over her own and he held her hand tightly as she descended. The pathway to the stage was lined with villagers holding grinning Jack-O-Lanterns, each with a unique and macabre grin illuminated by the wisp of flame burning with no wick. At the end of the path was the stage that was all to familiar. The sight of it made Elsa's stomach churn. The last time she had been up there Jack had captured her fate with a piece of jewelry.

Jack gave her hand a soft pull, leading her down the walkway with Thiana in tow and the by behind her. As they passed, the spectators holding the pumpkins slowly went to their knees to show respect. The crowd beyond was cheering their names, Jack's especially. The admiration made her ears ring and her eyes burn, so she looked beyond the villagers to the dark houses, shops, and stalls.

The décor from the previous celebration had been replaced by the banners alternating in gold and silver with the emblem of Valhalla printed in clean black lines. Carved pumpkins sat in windowsill and under the eaves of front doors, their faces alight with the same enchanted flames as the others. While most of the vendors were closed, a few stalls remained open, their shelves filled with gleaming masquerades of animals from every corner of the planet. Garments in midnight tones were next to satin ribbons in luminescent hues of the same silver and gold that seemed to be everywhere this evening.

Elsa was beginning to feel very out of place in her plain clothes. So much so that when Jack lead her to the stage in front of of his kingdom, she seldom heard his words. Looking over the crowd, she noticed that almost everyone had politely removed their masks for Jack's speech. And, in the very back, there were two children who were completely ignoring everything else going on and playing with a spinning top on the old flat of a wooden crate. She wished she could be with them over there instead of sitting next to Jack like an accessory.

Then, quite suddenly, she felt Jack's hand tighten on her wrist. She tried to pull away out of instinct but he wouldn't let go. When she turned to him, he was grinning like it was a game. He moved quick, leaning in so that his cheek brushed hers as his lips came to her ear.

"It's time to open the gate." Jack spoke the words so softly Elsa almost didn't hear him. She felt dizzy from his proximity, but he fell to his knee, taking her left hand in his and gently kissing the engagement ring on Elsa's finger.

The sudden sensation was like fire on her skin. Yelping, she yanked her hand away from Jack. Behind them reality seemed to rip open and bend, revealing a swirling tunnel of blue and fuchsia pecked with familiar constellations and galaxies that orbited around on another. Elsa's legs felt weak and she wanted to sit with her head between her legs. She felt Jack touch the small of her back.

"Shall we?" Jack said as he gestured to the vortex. Behind them she could vaguely hear the din of the excited crowd. When she said nothing, Jack pulled his mask over his face and fastened it with the silk ties before taking Elsa's hand and leading her in.

The moment she placed her feet inside the tunnel she felt the terrifying sensation that there was nothing beneath her. She didn't scream, only drive her nails hard enough into Jack's arm to make him yip.

"Geez," he said. "Quite a grip. Look, you're safe." Jack pointed to the kid who was now somehow in front of them. "Hiro isn't scared."

"Someone named Hero isn't afraid. Not comforting."

"No, no," Jack said. "It's with an I. Look, you're fine. See," Jack let go and pushed away from her. She scrambled to grasp his sleeve again, but oddly, they were traveling at the same rate. Despite floating through the plane, she was perfectly in balance.

"It's always strange the first time." Jack said. "But you'll get the hang of it. We're almost there anyway."

"How do you—ah!" The sudden feeling of solid concrete under her shoes made Elsa stumble. She would have fallen if it weren't for Jack grabbing her by the arm and pulling her upright. When she spun around she was looking up at his wolf mask which was glowing in the light of the moon.

 _The light of the moon_...

Elsa whipped around. Thiana and Merida were there and they were surrounded by children. But these were no ordinary children. These children wore plastic monster masks, pastel princess dresses, and the capes of superheroes. They traveled in packs or with parents and each had a neat little sack that crinkled with the sound of bunches of candy wrappers. Adults wearing pointed black hats and painted faces flung open their doors when little knuckles wrapped, the words "Trick-or-Treat!" filling the air with the faint scent of pumpkins.

Elsa was home. She was home and it was Halloween. Finding her feet, she ran. She could faintly hear Jack calling for her like a pet but she dismissed him. He had no power now. Elsa ran to the nearest group of adults, reaching for one of them.

"Excuse me, I need—"

"Dad, look!" Elsa looked just in time to see a young boy wearing an eye patch and a pirate hat burst through her as though she was nothing but fog.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's not October... But you know what, sometimes you just want to write about Halloween right before the first day of spring. It happens. I took inspiration from several cultures such as Celtic and Italian to piece together what Valhalla considers All Souls Night, aka Halloween. Truthfully, this idea just hit me and I couldn't find another way to continue the story so really when the only way out is through... you get this chapter.


End file.
